


I Don't Regret It

by liloempire



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liloempire/pseuds/liloempire
Summary: Blake and Adam have a few drinks...*Edited 3/19/18*





	I Don't Regret It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shevine fan fiction so I hope you don't hate it. I wrote this on my phone at 2 AM so please excuse any and all mistakes. 
> 
> 3/26/18
> 
> Yay I actually finally re-read this and edited it myself. Hopefully I caught all the mistakes. I changed some wording around as well. Enjoy :)

Blake wasn't in love with Adam. No he wasn't. Adam is just the closest friend he's ever had and sometimes he thinks he wouldn't mind living a really long life as long as he got to talk to or see Adam every day. That's all. And he can recognize that Adam is attractive. He's not blind. Adam's taller than the average male (although he's still way shorter than Blake) and he's all lean muscles and taut skin and he's flexible; he does yoga. And he's got eyes that glitter with mirth when Blake makes Adam laugh. But no, Blake's definitely not in love with Adam. He just enjoys his company and he looks forward to spending time with Adam. He enjoys picking his brain and making him laugh and even sometimes making him frustrated just to see his reaction. He's happy that they're so close. Happy that Adam will will let him pull him in for a hug. Happy that Adam pretends to only barely tolerate it when Blake gives him a kiss on the cheek or a slap on the ass. He's happy that Adam actually enjoys spending time with him too. That he actually seeks out Blake's attention. He doesn't know of any other friend he's been as close to as Adam. He's never really had another male willingly sit on his lap, that's for sure. But nah he's not in love...

It's been a lonely couple of years since his divorce from Miranda, not that there haven't been opportunities, but even though Blake is a man with needs he can't seem to let himself go there just yet. It's like a part of him won't let go. But strangely he's starting to wonder what it is exactly that he can't let go of. He loved Miranda dearly, and still loves her. But they're at an amicable point now and they've talked in depth and he's starting to realize that maybe he actually has let go of her. Because the other day when he was gripping the base of his cock for dear life, trying to stave off his orgasm for a bit longer, it hadn't been Miranda's lithe body at the back of his mind, it was Adam's writhing in his sheets. With that realization he'd almost blacked out he came so hard. 

It wasn't until after he'd woken up from his after pleasure nap that he'd felt a semblance of guilt for those thoughts. Yet the next night in the shower it had happened again. As Blake had closed his eyes to the water dripping down his face, his hand moving up and down on his length, his thoughts had drifted back to Adam and his golden skin littered with tattoos. How Adam would react to Blake gently lapping at his nipples. The way it would feel to trace his California tattoo with his tongue before dipping down into his naval and Blake gritted his teeth as he felt his release shoot into his hand and on the tiled wall. As the water rinsed it away Blake tried to convince himself that this wasn't becoming a problem. 

***

"Blakey," Adam had been jokingly calling him that ever since season 12. When Gwen had Blake both recently divorced the producers had thought it would be cute for Gwen and Blake to have a little showmance. And when she came back for season 12 they had thought it would be cute for them to continue it. The audience (and Adam) had not taken to it well. There was a lot of negative feedback from the viewers and a undercurrent of tension on set sometimes. Blake just figured Adam was annoyed their friendship wasn't getting the most attention. He did seem to do more things to get Blake's attention than usual. Adam also seemed to be very annoyed with Gwen which was strange since they had gotten along well in past seasons. This season he couldn't stand to be around her more than he had to. 

"Blakey are we still on for our plans tonight?" Adam asked, popping his head in Blake's trailer.

"Yeah buddy I'm always down to hang out with you," Blake responded, pulling Adam in for a side hug. 

"Good I'm in desperate need of a drink so as soon as you're ready we can go back to my place."

"Yeah sounds good. I'm ready when you are." 

The ride to Adam's was filled with their usual mundane chatter and dumb jokes. After arriving at his place and sinking into his couch, Adam came bringing a six pack of beers and a couple of joints. 

"I plan on getting crossfaded I don't know about you," Adam said smirking at Blake.

"Heck yeah I'm down for a few hits."

A few beers and more than a few hits later Blake was sunk back into the couch laughing about something that in retrospect wasn't that funny. But high or not, he probably would of died laughing about it anyway, because it was something Adam had said. Adam was splayed against the couch with his shirt off, because he said he was hot, but they both know Adam just likes to be naked. He's laughing as well. His head is thrown back unabashed, and it's exposing the long sinewy lines of his throat. 

"Hey Adam," Blake begins and he would never of if he was sober, "I wanna tell you something and you gotta promise you won't get offended." 

"I won't get offended just tell me," Adam says, still slightly giggling, which makes Blake chuckle as well.

"Well you definitely shouldn't get offended. Truthfully you should take this as a compliment. I've thought about you a couple of times while I've touched myself." And the thought of it makes Blake start laughing again. 

There's nothing really humorous about it though which is what Adam's thinking. "What?" Adam asks. It's not a real question. 

"What? You haven't thought about what it would be like? In that way?" Blake smiles at Adam, dimly registering the bothered look on Adam's face. "Don't be upset, it's a compliment. I find you attractive. I'd never actually touch you in anyway you didn't want me to." 

"But still-" Adam starts sitting up.

"Shh, just forget I said anything," Blake says reaching for his can of beer on the table and finding it empty. He sighs and takes the excuse to exit the situation, by going into the kitchen and rifling through Adam's fridge for another beer and bringing a second just in case. When he enters the room again Adam's splayed against the couch again resuming his un-bothered state. Blake's grateful for the opportunity to write off that awkward conversation, sitting back down and opening one of the beers. He hands Adam the other one and is a few sips into his when Adam says, "I've thought about it too you know." 

Blake almost chokes on his own spit, his head snapping to face Adam. 

"I've had dreams before, waking up rock hard and not being strong enough to not think about you or the dream while getting off. I used to berate myself for it which is why I was so quick to get mad at you." 

Blake swallowed, the following silence sitting heavy in the room. The tension was heady and Blake couldn't help the feeling blooming in the pit of his stomach. He'd never really allowed himself to think that Adam would even slightly return the sentiments. Even though no feelings had truly been exchanged they were there underlying the words of the conversation. 

"I wanna kiss you sometimes," Blake responded finally, "like now."

Adam didn't move other than the rise and fall of his chest. And yet a few seconds later Adam was on him with knees settling around Blake's thighs and hands cupping his jaw as their lips moved together. Blake inhaled, breathing Adam in all around him, trying to find something to ground himself in while Adam filled all his senses. He could taste him, smell him, feel him, and see the flutter of his eyelashes so close to his, and hear each noise Adam made. Blake grabbed Adam's ass and held on licking his way into Adam's mouth, tasting the beer and weed. He let his hands travel upwards feeling the dips of Adam's spine with his finger tips as his thumbs pressed into his stomach. 

"Fuck," Blake breathed out as Adam started trailing down Blake's jaw line, leaving a path of rose blooming bruises in his wake. Blake dipped his head as his tongue flicked out against one of Adam's pebbled nipples making the shorter one shutter and pause his minstrations on Blake's neck. Blake went in again this time finishing off with a slight scrape of his teeth against the pebble and smiled when fell into the crook of his neck, groaning. He felt a warmth of pride growing in him as he continued to please his friend, lapping and sucking at the nipple before moving onto the next. His hand moving up to work at the one he had just neglicted. Adam was breaking down in his lap. A pile of shudders and moans and Blake was basking in it as if he had just said another lame joke that Adam had somehow found hilarious anyway. Not even the most elaborate scene he had thought of before could compare to the real thing. Actually having Adam in his arms. It almost didn't feel real. Blake left the task at hand, rolling Adam's bottom lip into his mouth before working his tongue into Adam's mouth again feeling Adam more pliable to Blake's explorations. Blake gently let his hand travel down to Adam's crotch. Surprisingly Adam didn't even flinch, just continued to kiss Blake back, working his tongue against his. Blake unbuttoned and unzipped Adam's jeans and felt Adam reach down and do the same to him. Feeling grateful that they were on the same page Blake gently sucked on Adam's tongue and felt him moan in return. 

Blake sighed at the first feeling of Adam's hand around his cock. The angle was kind of weird, but Blake didn't mind enjoying the feeling of someone else's hands on his dick for the first time in years. He didn't imagine himself lasting much longer which he relayed to Adam. He was stroking Adam's cock as well, watching his throat work as he swallowed and his eyelashes flutter when Blake twisted up. Soon they were panting in each others mouths as they worked each other and Adam moaned Blake's name and that was it for him, come splattering Adam's hand and Blake's shirt. Adam finished quickly behind him, groaning and biting his lip. 

"You're so sexy," Blake said before kissing Adam, nibbling on his bottom lip and soothing it with a flick of his tongue.

Adam smiled bashfully, "God I never thought this would actually happen. I can't believe this just happened," Adam fell face forward into Blake's chest. 

Blake chuckled, "Well, I hope you don't regret it," he was laughing, but he was nervous.

Adam sighed sitting up, "I don't regret it," he said truthfully staring into Blake's eyes.


End file.
